MI LORD
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Una abuela francesa, cuenta a su nieta parte de su juventud y la historia de cómo logró hallar al amor de su vida. Dedicada con cariño, para Verónica Ramírez (Roni de Andrew)


**MI LORD**

 _ **¡Ven ven Mi Lord!**_

 _ **Siéntate en mi mesa**_

 _ **Hace frio afuera**_

 _ **Pero aquí, se está muy cómodo**_

 _ **Relájate MI Lord**_

 _ **Siéntete como en casa**_

 _ **Deja tus penas en mi corazón**_

 _ **Mientras tus pies, reposan en una silla…**_

 _ **("Mi Lord" - Edith Piaf)**_

Parece que fue ayer… aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Siempre pensé que en París jamás sería nada más que lo que era.

Siempre pensé que en América lograría ser alguien más… qué equivocada estaba.

Con los años, y ya "entrada en gastos" me resigné a que ese era mi destino.

¿No dicen por ahí? "Unos nacen con estrella y otros nacen estrellados"… siempre pensé que yo pertenecía al segundo grupo.

Hasta que con el tiempo fui aprendiendo a ver a mí alrededor; _¡Mon Dieu!_ me fui dando cuenta de que otros tenían la suerte más negra que la mía. Al menos yo podía elegir la noche, la pareja, el precio. Otros no podían elegir lo que tenían.

Mis sueños no se cumplían, pero los de ellos tampoco. Y en esta tierra que puede ser tan inhóspita con nosotros los _étrangers_ , tomé una decisión que, sin saberlo, sería más que decisiva para mi vida.

¡Bien!, este era mi destino; si algo era cierto es que mi vida bien podría ser un limón. ¡Un verde, redondo y ácido limón! Pero dependía de mí volverlo limonada.

Decidí que, si no podía cumplir mis sueños, al menos ayudaría a aquellos más tristes que yo, a que tuvieran ligeras alegrías.

No, no cambié de vida, al contrario, la abracé como lo que era: mi vida… _ma vie_.

En un bar del puerto me volví la estrella. No era la gran cosa, algo donde cualquiera puede brillar con algo de color encima. Pero me hice querida, tanto que quienes venían a mí, no buscaban solo amor de una noche, sino algo que ninguna otra les daba: compañía.

Compañía, comprensión. Escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir, oír sus historias. Esas historias que, muchas veces entre los vapores viciados el alcohol y adornadas con mil sicodelias, no eran precisamente felices.

En esta profesión también se puede ser un poco sicóloga ¿sabes? Hay dones innegables, y si yo tenía alguno, ese era definitivamente, saber escuchar.

Todos al final, pagaban su tiempo conmigo. No necesariamente pasado entre las sábanas, pero más complacidos que si hubiera sido así.

Y así pronto _¡Veronique!_ Se escuchaba decir en noches de viernes, cuando el bar se llenaba y ellos tenían que hacer turnos para poder sentarse a mi mesa al menos un _rato ¡Veronique, guárdame un turno!_

¿Qué si levanté envidias? ¡Uff y de qué manera! Pues mientras mis compañeras tardaban una eterna media hora en deshacerse de sus "clientes" yo pasaba mis noches, sentada a una mesa del bar, habiendo dado la solución a más de un problema extraño. La mayoría de ellos, de carácter romántico.

 _¡Ah L´amour! Ce fait pleurer… L´amour, ce fait riré…_ yo solo esperaba poder conocerlo algún día.

-¿Qué cosa dices, abuela?

- _L´enfant de Dieu!_ ¿cómo que qué cosa? ¡El amor por su puesto! Si de eso es de lo que estoy hablando… No me interrumpas.

Pero el amor me llegó del modo menos esperado; porque el amor es así, viene cuando no se lo llama, y sin embargo, no siempre llega para quedarse.

La que se queda es una; extrañándolo, añorándolo… como una _idiot._

… Después de la primera vez que lo vi, empecé a frecuentar ese parque solamente por poder verlo de lejos.

Alto, gallardo. Rubio como el sol y con unos ojos azules que incluso de lejos resplandecían dejándome ver reflejos de gloria en sus pedazos de cielo.

 _¡C'était comme un prince !_

-¿Qué dijiste abuela ?

-Que era como un príncipe… ¡No me interrumpas más!

Para mí se había vuelto absolutamente inalcanzable, un imposible.

Era tan poco probable que alguien como él se fijara en mí. ¡Yo era hermosa como la noche más estrellada! eso siempre lo he sabido. Pero él…

Él era otra cosa… él era un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Un príncipe de mezclilla, chamarra y cabello largo… jajaja. Como no sabía su nombre simplemente lo llamé _"Mi Lord"_

No era una fantasía, no. Ni a eso llegaba, no podía aspirar a tanto ; y sin embargo mi pobre corazón se sintió como si un gran puño lo apretara fuerte fuerte hasta volverlo una pasa de uva, cuando lo vi con ella.

 _¡Mon Dieu ! qu'elle était belle…_

-¿Más bella que tú, abue

-¡Pero mira lo bien que me has entendido ahora eh!... _No mon amour_ , no más que yo… ven aquí, siéntate en las rodillas de tu abuela para seguirte contando…

No volví más al parque aquel… para mí era más que claro que no tenía nada que buscar ahí. Nunca lo hubo.

Volví a mi bar, a mi puerto, a mis borrachos tristes que querían contarme su historia para sentirse menos secos, contarme sus penas de amor para que les pesaran menos. Decirme con la mirada perdida de amor, dolor y ron _"¿Qué hago Veronique? Dime ¿qué hago para no perderla?..."_

Entonces sabía yo, que todos amamos, todos perdemos, todos lloramos… pero no sabía yo aún hasta qué extremo llegaba el "todos"

Habían pasado algunos años de la última vez que fui a aquel parque.

Ya no estaba yo en aquel bar, tenía el mío propio. Un lugar sin cuartuchos oscuros y tétricos, sin medias luces y sin sinfonolas fúnebres.

Un lugar iluminado, donde las chicas aceptaban a quien querían pero lejos de mi negocio, donde una banda de dulces negros bluesseros me alegraban desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer y donde seguían yendo los tristes borrachos buscando conversación, compañía, un poco de comprensión y un consejo.

Pero yo seguía con el recuerdo lejano de unos cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules como el cielo del medio día, los cuales nunca vi de frente y ciertamente nunca me vieron.

Con el recuerdo imaginario de una voz que nunca escuché, de una risa que no me endulzó, de unas manos que nunca me tocaron… Y en esas remembranzas, llegó la noche en que llegué a preguntarme si no estaría dormida ya y soñando, pues solo así me explicaría lo que veía.

Tenía el pelo corto, y sin embargo la belleza de su faz no había mermado absolutamente nada, no así la luz de su mirada. Apagada, perdida, vacía.

Se acercó a la barra, al otro lado de donde yo me encontraba. Alguna de las más rápidas y "serviciales" se le acercó ¡Y cómo no hacerlo! Si era hermoso como nadie.

¡Hermoso! Es que no hay otra palabra para describirle, era hermoso como el cielo azul, como un bosque visto de lejos. Hermoso como el amanecer en la montaña, como el atardecer a orillas del mar… ¡Indescriptible!

Era él… _Mon Prince… Mi Lord…_

Después de algunos años, lo volvía a ver, lejos de aquel parque iluminado; en un lugar al que él definitivamente no pertenece y solo… tan solo que se le nota la soledad por encima de la ropa.

Porque una cosa es no tener a nadie a tu alrededor, y otra muy diferente, estar rodeado de personas y estar completamente solo.

Eso era lo que Mi Lord me transmitía, que estaba solo… muy solo.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba aquella? La belle mademoiselle con la que le viera antes… Sin duda alguna su ausencia era la causa de la tristeza que se le derramaba a este hombre a través de la ropa.

Quise ser yo la que se le hubiera acercado, ser yo la que estuviera ahí intentando lograr que sus ojos azules se fijaran en mi sonrisa falsa, en mi mirada vacía, en mi escote exagerado… No, yo jamás hice eso, yo jamás necesité hacerlo y no iba a empezar a hacerlo con él.

" _Cuéntame tu historia"_ suplicaba con mi mirada parda clavada en su perfil de príncipe adolescente _"Cuéntamela, quizás yo pueda ayudarte, quizás yo te diga algo que te sirva. Quizás no, quizás pueda darte consuelo, aunque sea uno momentáneo… ¿Quieres olvidar Mi Lord? ¿Quieres olvidarla por una noche? Déjame intentarlo…"_

Y mientras mis pensamientos se volvían tan pero tan ensordecedores que me hicieron temer que él pudiera escucharlos, lo oí pedir que le dejaran solo, que no quería compañía esta noche.

Algo dentro de mí brincó… no le haría caso a ella, a la que lo abordaba vulgarmente como si él fuera un vil marinero. No se iría con ella a ningún lado, no le permitiría a ella hacerle olvidar por una noche sus penas.

" _¡Allez allez!"_ dije con un gesto, y ella con un mohín se aleja dejándolo… dejándonos solos, con el bar lleno de gente, con el bar lleno de bulla, de música, de risas… pero en absoluto silencio para mí, pues mis sentidos solo estaban abiertos a él, a lo que él quisiera, a lo él dijera, a lo que pidiera.

-Escocés, por favor… - dijo sin mirar más que las muescas del mesón

- _Excuse moi…_ \- dije, sin separar mis ojos pardos de su rostro de príncipe – de whiskeys solo tengo Bourbon…

-Eso sirve… - dice y me mira al hacerlo

¡Ah! Pero qué hermosa sonrisa… ha sido nada más un atisbo, para para mí, lo suficiente para devolverme los sentidos, la música, la vida misma.

Bebe su trago lentamente, tan lentamente como si no quisiera beberlo, como si no quisiera terminarlo, y yo solo quisiera tener la valentía de preguntarle _"¿Por qué tan triste, Mi Lord?, si antes te vi reír, si antes te vi feliz…"_ pero no puedo.

Yo, que soy presa de cada uno de los delicados movimientos de su faz, logro ver con pesar como la última gota de líquido dorado pasa entre sus labios. Coloca unas monedas sobre la mesa y se quiere ir.

No se puede ir… si se va no lo voy a volver a ver.

 _Al menos una noche, Mi Lord, solamente esta noche ¡No te puedes ir!_

-Hace frío afuera Mi Lord… - se detiene – aquí está cálido y confortable. Venga a mi mesa, póngase cómodo Mi Lord…- se voltea… - venga beba conmigo, por cuenta de la casa. Cuénteme lo que quiera. Luego si quiere se va.

Me mira… por primera vez siento que verdaderamente me mira y yo; trato de no temblar como una tonta.

Pero acepta. Hago traer una botella de bourbon mientras… _"Hoy no soy buena compañía para nadie…"_ dice.

-No se preocupe Mi Lord. Deje sus penas aquí, déjelas en mi corazón, usted siéntase como en casa. Levante los pies y relájese.

-Perdón ¿La conozco?

-No, usted nunca me ha visto… pero yo si a usted.

-¿Cuándo?... ¿Dónde?

-Hace años, en un parque. Iba usted tan orgulloso ¡Parecía que el cielo mismo lo colmara de belleza! Parecía usted un príncipe mismo ¡Un rey!

-¿Un parque…?

- _Mais oui Mi Lord_ … uno al que solía ir del brazo de una señorita ¡bella!

Suspira… _¡Idiot Veronique! ¿Quieres que se quede o que se vaya?_

-¿Y Qué querías abuela?

-¡Que se quede por su puesto!

-¿Y él qué hizo?...

… Clavó sus pupilas celestes en el vaso de whiskey que reposaba en su mano.

Ella ya no está…- dijo quedamente, mientras llevaba el vaso a sus labios…

-Se ha casado, con el amor de su vida ¡Con el único hombre al que ha amado en verdad!.. mañana sin duda lo verás en los periódicos… Perdón ¿cómo te llamas?

-Veronique, Mi Lord.

-Bien… Veronique, mañana lo verás en los periódicos. Ella se casó y será feliz toda la vida mientras yo…

Entonces comprendí… no solo lo había dejado solo, lo había dejado por otro.

 _¡Ah L´amour! Ce fait pleurer…_ como nos hace llorar el amor…

-Así es el amor, MI Lord… es como una embarcación que viene, encalla y se va a veces sin avisar. Nos deja en el puerto con el equipaje hecho y con un sentimiento de que fallamos, de que llegamos tarde… De que no hay otra oportunidad. Pero _¿Vous savez quoi?_ La vida le dará otras oportunidades, para que pueda volver a tomar ese barco.

-Qué sabia suenas Veronique…

 _-¡Mon Dieu! No Mi Lord_ , no soy sabia, solo digo la verdad. Pero, se me hace imposible que haya mujer en el mundo que no pueda ver la dulzura de sus ojos, y no comprender, que quiebra su vida entera con su sola lejanía…

-Ella se fue, porque yo se lo permití. Porque yo la envié a donde él estaba, porque yo los reuní para que se amaran como debía ser. Porque son el uno para el otro Veronique, pertenecen juntos… Sin embargo… duele.

-Lo sé… Ella no volverá Mi Lord, tú lo sabes; pero volverás a amar… volverás a ser feliz.

-Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil… ojalá…

-Pero… ¿lloras, Mi Lord…

 _Mon Petit..._ Lo más triste que puedes ver, es a un hombre llorando por amor.

No es un acto de cobardía, ni de poca hombría.

Un hombre que lloriquea por cualquier nimiedad, es sin duda alguna un poco hombre.

Un hombre que deja libres sus lágrimas, como tributo y despedida al amor de su corazón, un hombre que no niega sus sentimientos y les da la cabida que corresponde, el lugar que merecen y los despide memorablemente, con lágrimas… Es un hombre de verdad que no teme ser humano.

Y sin embargo es triste… tanto que sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, cuando vi las lágrimas rodas quedamente por sus mejillas, y confundirse con el licor que bebían sus labios.

Era el último adiós al amor de su corazón ¡Qué más daba que las compartiera con una extraña!

-¿Qué puedo hacer con este sentimiento? Dime Veronique… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no me mate?

-¿Qué le respondiste abuela?

-Lo mismo que me respondí a mí misma cuando supe que mi vida no cambiaría, _Mon Petite_ que solo podía aceptarla como era y seguir adelante sabiendo que mañana será otro día…

-Vivir Mi Lord… ¡Vivir! Vivir sabiendo que ella es feliz, y es en parte gracias a ti, porque sabías que el amor existía entre ellos, que se pertenecían el uno al otro y fuiste noble, y dejaste libre lo que amas para que sea feliz ¡No hay más grande prueba de amor que esa, Mi Lord! No debes lamentar nada, hiciste lo correcto y por eso, la vida ha de premiarte… Ya lo verás.

Su cabeza dorada, echada hacia abajo, mientras sus ojos azules se perdían en un punto ciego entre la mesa y yo.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, qué decirle para que su tristeza se hiciera menos.

La banda comenzó a tocar, y yo de puros nervios comencé a tararear una vieja tonada francesa… MI sorpresa fue cuando uno de sus dedos comenzó a seguir el ritmo levemente.

Entonces supe que había una ligerísima oportunidad de que, al menos esta noche, él dejara de lado su tristeza, así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

-A ver Mi Lord; sonríeme. Vamos sonríeme… regálame una de esas sonrisas que yo amaba allá en lejano parque hace años – se cohíbe, parece un adolescente. Baja la mirada y sus labios se curvan ligeramente – Por favor ¿eso es todo? Yo sé que lo puedes hacer mejor. A ver una sonrisa, de esas brillantes y hermosas, de esas que me enamoraron una vez de lejos – Me mira fijamente ¡tiene los ojos más hermosos del mundo! Aunque ahora mismo toda la tristeza del mundo esté en ellos – Una sonrisa Mi Lord, vamos, por favor… _¡Et Voilá! Tres bien ¡Quelle beauté!_ ¿Alguna vez alguien le ha dicho, Mi Lord, que es mucho más guapo cuando ríe que cuando llora? -

¡Una risa! Sí una carcajada ¡Qué hermoso es! Ríe como un ángel.

Me mira mientras ríe, por un momento tengo la sensación de que ya alguien más le había dicho eso, y por eso ríe así ¿o no?... No importa, lo único importante es que ríe ¡Cómo ríe este príncipe triste y solitario!

La banda eleva el sonido de la música y él que no se sabe la letra, lo único que hace es tararearla del mismo modo que yo.

 _¡Allez riez, Mi Lord!_

 _¡Allez chanté, Mi Lord!_

Canta, ríe mi príncipe…

-¿Me permite este baile? – me dice poniéndose de pie, y haciendo una reverencia ante mi… nunca nadie ha hecho esto.

¡Pero claro que sí! Baila Mi Lord, ríe, canta. Sé feliz al menos esta noche mi príncipe, déjame hacerte olvidar tus penas, déjame hacerte mermar ese dolor que le quita luz a tu mirada de amanecer…

 _Lalalalalalá… lalalalalalá…_

Cantamos y bailamos hasta que el amanecer llegó, al final, ebrios ambos de licor y alegría, y sin ya un alma en el bar; fui el lecho que refugió su pena, que refugió su dolor.

Como le dije antes, sus penas reposaron en mi corazón, para que él pudiera ser feliz; al menos una noche…

...

-Abuela… abuela. ¡Estás hablando en francés de nuevo!

\- ¿Ah? OhExcuse moi, Mon Petit…

-Entonces abuela ¿tu príncipe fue feliz otra vez?

-Quiero creer que sí _Mon petit_ Rosemary. Créeme que deseo con todo mi corazón creer que todo este tiempo fue muy muy feliz. Tanto como lo he sido yo...

-Excuse moi, Madame Andrew…

-¿Oui Monique?

-El auto está listo, Monsieur Albert las espera a ambas espera en el salón

-Merci Monique ¡Allez mon petite Rosemary! … Ah Monique, por favor deja abiertas las ventanas hasta el atardecer, quiero que toda la casa huela a rosas cuando volvamos.

-Oui; Madame Andrew…


End file.
